


Взрывная карамель

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Как-то, когда Куроо был маленьким, его угостили взрывной карамелью. Маленькие конфетки очень прикольно взрывались прямо на языке: необычно и сладко.Его отношения с Ойкавой напоминали эту же карамель: взрывоопасно, прикольно, очень сладко и за что ему это?





	1. Про то, как Ойкава обижаться умеет

**Author's Note:**

> Нехронологическое повествование. По сути сборник коротких зарисовок по Куроо/Ойкаве. Могут всплывать рандомные истории, не связанные миром с предыдущими.  
> Все сложно в общем.

Как-то, когда Куроо был маленьким, его угостили взрывной карамелью. Маленькие конфетки очень прикольно взрывались прямо на языке: необычно и сладко. Кто-то, Куроо уже и не вспомнит, кто именно, посоветовал высыпать в рот разом всю пачку. Куроо так и сделал. Маленькие взрывы оказались не такими прикольными, когда их много. Проглотить все быстро не получилось. От разлетающихся во рту кусочков карамели стало почти больно, но все так же необычно и очень сладко. Куроо просто ждал, когда это закончится, думал, за что ему это и больше никогда так не делал. И карамель эту начал любить меньше.

Его отношения с Ойкавой напоминали эту же карамель: взрывоопасно, прикольно, очень сладко и за что ему это? Вот только Ойкаву нельзя впускать в жизнь дозированно, чтобы множеством взрывов не выносило все вокруг. Ойкаву он не любит меньше, что бы не происходило. 

Тем более, почти всегда виноват Куроо. Ну, или Ойкава умудряется все представлять так, что виноват Куроо. 

Но сейчас даже ничего выдумывать не надо: Куроо облажался. Понимает он это только тогда, когда после долгого перерыва берет в руки телефон. Двадцать семь сообщений от Ойкавы в лайне. Это нормально, он привык транслировать свою жизнь в режиме онлайн двадцать четыре на семь с перерывом на сон. Пять пропущенных вызовов от него же. Вот это уже ненормально. Выбирая между написать сто сообщений или позвонить и проговорить все за пару минут, Ойкава неизменно по непонятным никому причинам выберет первое. Иногда кажется, он пальцами работает быстрее и лучше, чем языком. Во всех смыслах, если углубляться.

Куроо открывает сообщения. Перезванивать сразу нельзя, сперва нужно понять полную картину. Через секунду Куроо на первой космической вылетает из родительского дома, даже не попрощавшись. Даже куртку не натянул, решив, что если он простынет и умрет от воспаления легких, то это будет меньшее, из зол. Но замерзнуть не получается: всю дорогу до метро Куроо бежит, а в вагоне, когда он старается отдышаться, прислонившись к двери и вытирая пот с висков, возникает ощущение, что куртка ему никогда больше и не понадобится. 

Дорогу от метро до кинотеатра Куроо преодолевает за пару минут, тоже бегом. Непонятно зачем надев куртку – в ней только двигаться тяжелее и еще жарче.

Ойкава стоит у входа в кинотеатр. Каштановые волосы немного растрепаны ветром, но Куроо уверен, что еще несколько часов назад они были идеально уложены. Когда Ойкава еще только собирался на их свидание, а Куроо уже про него забыл. 

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - сразу говорит Куроо, взлетая по ступенькам к Ойкаве, обнимает, прижимает к себе, обдавая жаром собственного тела. Ойкава холодный. Объемный шарф закрывает половину лица – губы и нос. Только карие глаза открыты, сверкают нехорошим огнем. Руки в карманах пальто, он не вытаскивает их чтобы обнять в ответ. И это чертовски паршивый знак. 

\- Прости, правда, прости, - Куроо прицеливается с поцелуем в скулу, что не прикрыта шарфом, но Ойкава мастерски отстраняется. Его бы реакцию да в мирных целях.

\- Ничего страшного, - ровно говорит Ойкава. Голос звучит немного глухо из-за шарфа, в нем ни тени улыбки. Вообще никаких эмоций. Ойкава кажется равнодушным на все сто процентов. Куроо обливается холодным потом теперь уже не из-за бега.

\- Просто мама загрузила, заставила перебирать все мои детские вещи, перетаскивать их на чердак – комнату решила освободить. Я совершенно забыл. Почему ты сразу не позвонил?

\- Я звонил. 

И правда. Первый звонок был, когда Ойкава еще только подходил к метро. Если бы Куроо его услышал, то опоздал бы минут на тридцать, а не на три часа. 

\- Прости, - снова извиняется он, - я разбирался на чердаке, а телефон оставил в комнате.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Ойкава таким тоном, который «ничего хорошего, спасайтесь все, сейчас взрывом разнесет всю округу».

Взрыва не происходит. Хотя Куроо ждет его. Все также обнимая Ойкаву. Ойкава все также дышит в шарф и греет руки в карманах. Смотрит на Куроо равнодушно. Куроо чертовски не по себе.

\- Давай сходим на фильм? 

\- Я уже сходил.

Контрольный в голову. Если Ойкава и ненавидит что-то в этом мире, так ходить в кино в одиночестве. Тоже самое относится к кафе, паркам аттракционов и прочим местам, где люди обычно появляются парой или с друзьями.

\- Прости… - снова повторяет Куроо. – Пойдем домой? 

\- Да, - Ойкава, стоит его только отпустить, сразу разворачивается и идет к метро. Куроо следует за ним по пятам, продумывая варианты извинений. Придется постараться. 

\- Почему ты не поехал домой после фильма?

\- Мы договорились встретиться у кинотеатра. 

Его бы упорство да в мирных целях. Был у Ойкавы какой-то пунктик на выполнение обещаний: о чем договорились, то должно быть сделано. Если бы Куроо опоздал на пять часов, Ойкава все равно бы ждал его. Правда, вряд ли он был бы так спокоен.

Куроо еще не знал, что его спокойствие – это крайняя степень бешенства. Если бы он сразу все высказал, то успокоился бы довольно быстро – так всегда обычно и бывало. Но в этот раз все иначе. И Куроо впервые видит такого Ойкаву.

Куроо только через время понимает, что забыть о свидании с прекрасным Ойкавой – это как восьмой смертный грех. Отдельного круга ада под него может и нет, но персональный котел для Куроо явно уже готов. 

В тот вечер они просто молча едут домой, молча проводят вечер дома, Куроо старается как может, всячески ублажая Ойкаву и ухаживая за ним, но тот лишь молча съедает ужин, молча идет в душ, молча целует на ночь и молча укутывается в одеяло – его немного знобит. Ойкава молчит, когда Куроо пристраивается рядом, когда прижимается грудью к спине, как обычно утыкаясь носом в основание шеи. И это чертовски напрягает, на самом деле. Уж лучше бы орал.

На следующий день все вроде как нормально. И на какое-то время Куроо даже думает, что буря миновала, хотя отношения не стали прежними, но кажется, что со временем это пройдет.

Ойкава никогда ничего не забывает. Это еще одно его достоинство, за которое порой хочется прибить. 

Буря накрывает через две недели звонком курьера в дверь. Посылка на имя Куроо. В коробке – футболка. Простая, черная. На ней спереди красуется гордое «козел» капс локом, а сзади по пунктам расписано, в чем он не прав. 

\- Это что за чертовщина? – вопрошает Куроо, потряхивая футболкой перед Ойкавой. Тот сидит на диване и старается надеть на лицо маску серьезности, хотя Куроо может поклясться, еще секунду назад Ойкава давился от смеха в кружку. 

\- Подарок, - ровно говорит Ойкава, элегантно поднося кружку к губам и даже стараясь сделать глоток, но фокус не удается: самодовольство с такой силой распирает его изнури, что чудом удается не подавиться. Ойкава никогда не был прекрасным актером. А вот отменной сволочью иногда бывал. 

\- На кой черт?

\- Ты меня очень обидел, - Ойкава старательно пытается взгрустнуть, но губы против воли расплываются в улыбке. – Теперь ты должен ее надеть и тогда я тебя прощу. 

\- А ты все это время обижался?

\- Конечно. Ты забыл про свидание со мной, - говорит Ойкава, отставляя кружку. И выглядит при этом донельзя серьезным.

О господи.

\- Я ее не надену.

\- Наденешь. 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда три месяца все хозяйство на тебе. Вообще все. И три месяца, нет, четыре, ты снизу. Тогда я тебя прощу. 

\- Ладно, я ее надену, - со вздохом соглашается Куроо. Ойкава никогда не разбрасывается угрозами просто так. Это даже не достоинство или недостаток, простая констатация фактов.

\- Как раз сегодня собирались повидаться с Бокуто, Акааши и Ивайзуми.

\- Нет.

\- Да, - улыбается Ойкава, легко поднимается с дивана и впервые за две недели сам чмокает Куроо в губы. 

Придется надевать. Ойкава всегда добивается своего. И это его… За это его просто хочется убить.

 

\- Ойкава, зачем Куроо твою футболку надел? – вопрошает Ивайзуми, стоит только им зайти в кафе и снять верхнюю одежду. Куроо едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать. Надпись «козел» белым на черном в свете ламп кажется еще ярче.

\- Это его, он забыл о свидании со мной, - просто говорит Ойкава, скидывая шарф, пальто и устраиваясь на стуле.

\- Забыл о свидании? С Ойкавой? – Ивайзуми качает головой вроде «ну как так можно, ты чем вообще думал, смертник», цокает языком. – Тогда удивительно, что это только футболка, а не нож в сердце.

Когда приходят Бокуто с Акааши мучения возобновляются с новой силой. Первые несколько минут Бокуто в голос читает все пункты неправоты Куроо, который Ивайзуми не видел – Куроо спиной к нему не поворачивался. То, что Бокуто зашел с тылу, и то, что спинки у сидений такие низкие, - это просто какой-то вселенский заговор против Куроо.

\- Пункт пять, - объявляет Бокуто, и Куроо замечает, что и сам уже заслушался. – Разбил любимую кружку.

\- Это же было несколько недель назад!

\- Но я тогда забыл обидеться, - невозмутимо отвечает Ойкава, маленькой ложечкой отламывает кусочек торта и отправляет себе в рот. Куроо еле сдерживается, чтобы не размазать этот торт ему по лицу. Но тогда футболкой не отделаться. Ивайзуми еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать. Акааши не нужно сдерживаться, он равнодушно наблюдает за этим цирком, все-таки эти придурки неведомо как стали его друзьями. Приходится мириться. 

Всего день издевательств стоил того. Ойкава снова стал прежним. Их отношения снова стали прежними. Яркими, захватывающими, вкусными. Куроо продолжал временами косячить, Ойкава продолжал заказывать ему футболки. Со временем у Куроо даже появляются любимые. Например, ярко-красного цвета с надписью «сволочь склеротичная» за то, что Куроо забыл поздравить с годовщиной. Цвет ткани так нравится, что Куроо носит ее иногда, конечно, застегивая толстовку, чтобы прикрыть надпись. В конечном итоге даже это наказание превращается в какое-то развлечение (и бесконечный поток бесплатного шмотья). Ойкава всегда умел превращать в веселье все, к чему прикасался. Даже чужие косяки и свои обиды.

А вскоре после нового года, Куроо получает футболку с надписью «мудак» большими буквами. Через точку. И понимает, что где-то очень сильно облажался. Самое страшное, что на спине, где обычно было место для описания грехов, было пусто. 

Хотя нет, самое страшное, что Куроо вообще не помнит свой косяк. 

Ойкава молчит, как партизан, желая, чтобы Куроо сам все вспомнил и извинился. «Подобающим образом и искренне», - добавляет он, как сплевывает, высокомерно и глядя на Куроо, как на говно. Куроо такого отношения терпеть не может, поэтому злится в ответ. 

Жизнь становится невыносимой. Куроо и не замечал, как много Ойкава делал по дому, пока тот не прекратил это делать. Сразу стало все теряться, чистой посуды никогда не было, чайную ложку было невозможно найти, а продукты заканчивались с космической скоростью. Быть может, Ойкава делал это все нарочно, чтобы допечь, но подловить его никак не получалось: он уходил на свою работу с раннего утра и возвращался вечером. Вывод был один: это Куроо превращал их квартиру в смесь ада и бермудского треугольника. 

Когда становится невыносимо, Куроо решает позвонить Ивайзуми.

\- Он видел, как ты обнимался с какой-то девушкой на новогоднем празднике, что ли.

И в этом дело? И почему он не позвонил Ивайзуми раньше?

 

\- Нам надо поговорить, - Куроо встречает Ойкаву в дверях. Серьезный, как никогда. Надо решать проблему, пока Куроо сам себя не потерял в окружающем хаосе.

Ойкава молчит. Ойкава выразительно смотрит на домашнюю, старую футболку Куроо. Куроо не дурак. И хотя это бесит, идет и переодевается.

\- Так лучше? – он разводит руки в стороны так, чтобы надпись «мудак» была видна полностью. 

\- Да, - Ойкава удовлетворенно кивает, проходит в комнату и садится на диван с таким видом, мол говори, давай, какую офигительной историей порадуешь в этот раз?

\- Помнишь новогодний праздник? Мы отмечали большой толпой в баре.

\- Да, - кивает Ойкава, уголки его губ предательски дергаются вверх, но он сдерживает улыбку усилием воли. На актерские курсы подался что ли? 

\- И там была девушка.

\- Да.

\- Она еще приставала к тебе.

Бровь Ойкавы ползет вверх, но он возвращает ее вниз.

\- Ты тогда еще напился.

Ойкава поджимает губы. В его вселенной он на этом празднике был трезв, как стеклышко, и вел себя прекрасно, аки агнец божий. Версия вселенной Куроо ему не нравится. Но то, что собственная память не может восстановить все события того вечера поминутно, поселяет сомнения в том, какая версия верна.

\- Так вот, - Куроо с садистским удовольствием наблюдает, как на лице Ойкавы сменяются эмоции. - Ты тогда поспорил с Ивайзуми, что сможешь выпить порцию виски залпом и не поморщившись. И ты, конечно, выиграл, но крепкий алкоголь ты переносишь не очень. И там была девушка, подруга… ммм…не помню чья.

Ойкава силится вспомнить, но получается плохо. Помнит только длинные мягкие волосы, что постоянно касались его руки. Почему-то.

\- И она решила, что ты один. А ты так ей улыбался, ну как и всем в общем-то, что она приняла это за флирт. Пригласила тебя потанцевать. Ты, конечно, согласился – это же тешит твое самолюбие.

Ойкава согласно кивает. Он всегда соглашается с правдой и не пытается ее отрицать – это определенно его достоинство.

\- И в танце она попыталась тебя поцеловать, но ты так резко ее оттолкну, что она чуть не упала. Я ее поймал, она повисла на мне, вся такая расстроенная, и пока я объяснял, что ты не свободен, похлопал ее по спине. Это ты запомнил, как «обнимался»? 

Ойкава замирает на несколько мгновений, пытаясь вспомнить что-то большее, чем Куроо с девушкой и безумную головную боль на следующий день. Память услужливо помогает: да, спор с Ивайзуми был. Дальше провал. Да, вроде он пытался танцевать. Куроо бы за такое убил и не дрогнул, значит не с ним.

\- Да, возможно, - согласно кивает Ойкава.

Куроо только стягивает с себя «мудака» и швыряет в лицо Ойкаве. Разворачивается и уходит, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью, будто бы забывая, что в их гостиной двери вовсе и нет.

Ойкава, посмеиваясь идет следом. Куроо раздевается на ходу и сразу залезает в постель. Ойкава залезает следом, плотоядно улыбаясь и облизываясь. Сразу же сползает ниже и целует Куроо живот. Ойкава всегда умел извиняться так, как нравится Куроо. И Куроо, конечно, великодушно прощает. И без всяких дурацких футболок.

Через две недели посылка приходит на имя Ойкавы. 

Нежно-зеленого цвета футболка кажется маловатой, слишком сильно обтягивает каждый изгиб тела. Ойкава выглядит в ней ненормально гордым, будто надпись: «Прекрасный Ойкава облажался» не наказание, а лучшая похвала. В принципе почти так и есть.

Куроо бы заказал без слова «прекрасный».

\- Ты решил наказать сам себя? – посмеивается Куроо, рассматривая эту картину, удивляясь, как у Ойкавы щеки не сводит улыбаться вот так – широко и искренне.

\- Я же облажался, - пожимает плечами Ойкава.

Чувство справедливости и умение отвечать за свои поступки – в этом Ойкава был лучшим. Определенно, самое главное его достоинство.

Куроо улыбается, притягивая его к себе и целуя в губы.

\- Эй, твоя футболка наощупь приятнее, почему мои не такие?

\- Я бы разорился, если бы заказывал тебе такие же, - улыбается Ойкава и показывает язык, как малое дитя, ей-богу. Куроо только смеется.

И все-таки, за что ему это?


	2. Про то, как Куроо расстаться хотел

Куроо надоел Ойкава. Надоела его работа, полная вечных разъездов. Порой у Куроо даже появляется ощущение, что он живет один. Что он в принципе один и ни с кем не встречается. Но стоит открыть шкаф, как оттуда валится бесконечной лавиной чужая одежда. И это тоже раздражает Куроо. Горы брендовых шмоток, а Ойкава не упустит возможности стащить что-то из вещей Куроо. Жаль, не футболку с надписью «козел», она бы ему подошла. Как иначе можно назвать человека, который забрал в очередную поездку чужую любимую толстовку. 

Привычка Ойкавы скидывать все вещи вперемешку в шкаф и так же наугад паковать собственную сумку – отдельный раздражающий пункт. Он никогда не собирается заранее, а потом впопыхах хватает, что под руку попадется, и улетает в закат, бросив грязную посуду, мусор, который обещал вынести, и Куроо. 

Еще больше развороченного шкафа, раздражает полка в ванной, забитая непонятными баночками, потому что Ойкаве надо выглядеть хорошо. Очень хорошо, еще лучше, поэтому эти непонятные баночки расползаются по квартире, занимая даже холодильник. А сам Ойкава если засядет в ванной, так вытурить его оттуда становится невозможным. И потом, когда он все-таки выползает на свет божий, то искренне удивляется, чего это Куроо не зашел, дверь ведь открыта. Это еще одна раздражающая черта: голый Ойкава слишком выбивает из колеи, и стоит Куроо влететь случайно в ванную, пока он там, то мыслей в голове не остается. А там и до опоздания на работу недолго. 

Работа Ойкавы – одна из самых раздражающих вещей в мире Куроо. Ойкава красуется на всяких тусовках, небрежно обнимаясь с я-должна-выглядеть-хорошо девушками. Улыбается в камеру, пока Куроо старается отделить свою одежду от его. Раздает автографы, пока Куроо перемывает всю брошенную посуду. Смотрит призывно с рекламных плакатов, пока Куроо, матерясь, составляет упавшие от неверного прикосновения баночки в ванной. 

И когда они вместе гуляют где-то, к Ойкаве нет-нет, да и подойдет какая-нибудь особа за автографом, объятиями, фото. Это бесит Куроо особенно сильно. Его вот эти улыбки, смущение, благодарности за то, что какой-то незнакомый человек следит за его карьерой. А Куроо стоит в сторонке и ждет, пока очередная фанатка наговорится и уйдет. Ведь Ойкава слишком добр, чтобы отправить кого-то подальше. И это тоже раздражает. Нельзя даже в кофейню спокойно сходить в последнее время. А сидеть постоянно дома слишком скучно. Да и Ойкава считает, что их отношениям нужна постоянная подпитка, вот и таскает Куроо на свидания. Которые сам же и портит, своей этой популярностью. И Куроо от этого только бесится – не очень хорошая подпитка. 

И не обнять его на людях, и не взять за руку. Это тоже надоело. С девушкой было бы проще. Намного меньше ограничений. А тут приходится изображать друга на людях. Друга, который почему-то вечно таскается за Ойкавой. Зато когда они дома, Ойкава может вообще не отлипать, постоянно прикасаясь, обнимая, держа за руку, лежа на коленях. И это бесит еще больше, чем невозможность приобнять в любой момент, когда хочется. 

И спать с Ойкавой невозможно. Или Куроо просыпается потому что Ойкава перетянул на себя все одеяло, закутался в него, как в кокон – не отобрать даже уголок, - или же наоборот, закинул на Куроо все руки и ноги и сопит ему в ухо; спит так близко, что от его жара никуда не деться. А стоит пошевелиться или постараться отодвинуться хоть немного – Ойкава просыпается и Куроо еще и виноват, что разбудил.

Нелюбовь Ойкавы вставать рано утром тоже часто бесит. Особенно, когда ему же нужно уже выезжать. Тогда Ойкава ползает по квартире, как сомнамбула, раздраженно отвечая на каждый вопрос, хотя Куроо так-то старается помочь. Ищет пропавший паспорт или старается понять, какие вещи пригодятся Ойкаве и, как мамочка, собирает ему сумку, выслушивая недовольное «не хочу синюю футболку, положи красную». В итоге Куроо мечется по квартире в поисках проклятой красной футболки, пока Ойкава хлюпает кофе, дожидаясь, пока кофеин дойдет до мозга и появятся силы открыть веки посильнее. В итоге Куроо или сдается, позволяя Ойкаве снова не глядя напихать что-то в сумку, или сам же кидает что-то из своих вещей. Красная футболка Ойкавы находится потом где-то под подушкой, а Куроо вспоминает, что та самая, что теперь летит куда-то в чужой сумке, была его последней чистой футболкой. И стирать, конечно, ему, потому что у Ойкавы времени на домашние дела никак не хватает. И как же это раздражает.

Бесят сообщения и звонки среди ночи. Ойкава никогда не считается с разницей во времени, а если Куроо не забудет и выключит звук на ночь, то с утра найдет такой поток сообщений, что и за полдня не разобрать и не ответить на все. И как только при его занятости, Ойкава умудряется транслировать все происходящее в таком режиме? Иногда кажется, что он держит руку в кармане пиджака и не глядя пишет. Иначе это объяснить нельзя. Как нельзя объяснить и количество опечаток, из-за которых порой с трудом получается понять, что Ойкава имеет ввиду. А пока Куроо пытается разобраться и уточнить, Ойкава умудряется сменить тему еще несколько раз. Бесит.

Уверенность Ойкавы в том, что он прекрасен в любом виде и в любом состоянии тоже надоела. И плевать, что это правда. Его самоуверенность и даже самолюбование заставляет Куроо нервно дергаться. Порой Ойкава ведет себя так, будто делает Куроо бесценный подарок, живя с ним, встречаясь с ним. И Куроо должен ценить это каждую секунду своего времени и должен преклоняться перед Ойкавой. И Куроо ценит, вроде как, но как же бесит.

Вот и сейчас, не найдя свою любимую толстовку, перемыв всю посуду, выкинув весь мусор, вспомнив, что Ойкава вернется только ближе к ночи, Куроо принимает волевое решение с ним расстаться. А чтобы окончательно убедиться в правильности решения, берет блокнот и, разделив лист на две колонки, тщательно расписывает все достоинства и недостатки Ойкавы. Притом левая колонка – недостатков – заполняется очень быстро. До правой – достоинств – Куроо добирается в тот момент, когда щелкает замок. Ойкава входит в комнату, потягиваясь, тут же бросая сумку в угол. Куроо поднимает на него взгляд, отмечая, что вот она, его любимая толстовка, на Ойкаве. Рукава подернуты вверх. Растянутые манжеты тоже раздражают Куроо. 

Он отворачивается, возвращаясь к записям, внося в и так длинный список недостатков «портит чужие вещи». 

\- Что делаешь? – спрашивает Ойкава, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла Куроо, закидывая ему руку на плечи. Тут же склоняется, заглядывая в блокнот.

«Никакого уважения к чужой личной жизни», - добавляет Куроо в список, тут же дописывая: «И никаких границ». 

\- Я решил с тобой расстаться, - просто отвечает Куроо, даже не поднимая взгляд от блокнота. – Выписываю вот достоинства и недостатки, чтобы убедиться, что это верное решение.

\- Понятно, понятно, - кивает головой Ойкава, пробегая глазами длинный список недостатков. – А что колонка с достоинствами пустая?

\- Сколько достоинств, такая и колонка.

\- Понятно, - снова кивает Ойкава, забирая у Куроо блокнот и ручку. – Кажется, этого достаточно, - говорит он, что-то черкнув в блокноте, и бросает его на колени Куроо. – Будешь чай? – Ойкава встает, снова потягиваясь, и идет на кухню.

Куроо берет блокнот. В правой – с достоинствами – колонке почерком Ойкавы красуется: «Любит Куроо Тетсуро больше всего на свете». 

И правда, достаточно. 

Куроо идет на кухню, на ходу выкинув блокнот в мусорку.


	3. Три дня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойкаве очень сложно следовать принятым решениям
> 
> Написано на ШВ 4.0 для команды Ойкава / Куроо, бета .Аль

За окном еще очень темно, но Ойкава просыпается от странного ощущения, что Куроо рядом нет. Он потягивается, разминая скованные сном мышцы и поворачивается. Другая половина кровати пуста. Куроо и правда рядом нет.

Через минуту Ойкава вспоминает, что Куроо с ним нет уже три дня.

Он тихо стонет и отворачивается снова к окну, кутается в одеяло с головой, закрывает глаза. Бесполезно. Без Куроо не спится. Без его привычки – обнять со спины и уткнуться в шею носом, щекотно опаляя ее дыханием, - слишком холодно. Одеяло не помогает.

Хотя Ойкава правда пытается. Если каждый день он будет вскакивать так рано, ничем хорошим это не закончится. Тем более, что засыпает один тоже довольно паршиво. Вертится половину ночи, но без чужих ног и рук, которые постоянно мешают – убери, это моя половина кровати, не занимай так много места, не перетягивай все одеяло, – неуютно. Ойкава старается устроиться удобно, вертится, пока в один прекрасный момент сон не смаривает его.

Но каждый раз спустя несколько часов просыпается. Всего три дня. Целых три дня. Чертовски тяжело на самом деле.

Ойкава очень хорошо помнит, как за ним закрылась дверь. До этого он мялся на пороге, кидая на Ойкаву извиняющиеся взгляды. Схватил с полки шарф, но положил его на место – на шее уже висел один. Потом, будто резко что-то вспомнил, похлопал себя по карманам куртки и выложил на тумбочку ключи. Ключи с глупым брелоком в виде кота, который Ойкава ему подарил. Потом Куроо неловко попрощался и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Замок щелкнул, и Ойкава остался один.

Хуже всего то, что у него был небольшой отпуск, который они должны были провести вместе. Но планы пошли крахом. Планам часто не суждено сбываться.

И вот Ойкава один в квартире совершенно не знает, чем себя занять.

Тяжело вздохнув – уснуть не получится, пора это признать, - он идет на кухню и достает кружку, которую ему купил Куроо, насыпает в нее чай, который любит Куроо, и щелкает кнопкой чайника.

Вся квартира, каждый угол ее будто кричит, что тут был Куроо. Ойкава не кричит, молчит.

Старается не смотреть на плед на диване, в который они так уютно кутались вдвоем холодными вечерами. Не смотрит на подставки под кружки. Ими пользовался только Куроо, Ойкава ставил кружку прямо на стол и получал за это недовольный вздох и безмолвный укор. Вот и сейчас Ойкава ставит кружку на дерево, но через секунду перемещает ее на подставку. Куроо бы им гордился.

Ойкава тяжело вздыхает и кладет голову на вытянутую на столе руку. Он устал. Последние дни дались ему тяжело, смириться с одиночеством оказалось чертовски сложно, сложнее, чем все в его жизни до этого.

Он даже не подозревал, что прикипел к Куроо настолько сильно и настолько мучительно будет остаться без него.

В ванной на вешалке – его полотенце, Ойкава скидывает его на пол, думая, что постирает. Он так делал уже, но каждый раз вечером поднимал его обратно. Ведь им вытирался Куроо. Ойкава чувствует, что сходит с ума, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он быстро умывается, стараясь не смотреть на зубную щетку, которую Куроо то ли забыл, то ли не захотел с собой брать. Ополаскивает лицо холодной водой, смывая остатки сна. Жаль мысли из головы водой не смыть. 

В холодильнике почти нет еды. Жалкие остатки того, что они ели вместе. Ойкаве в одиночестве кусок в горло не лезет. Минус еще одно занятие, которым можно скоротать время. Ойкава потеряно бродит по квартире, не зная, чем себя отвлечь.

Ложится на диван, сворачиваясь калачиком и кутаясь в плед. На нем футболка Куроо, в ней он спит и ходит по дому уже три дня. Запах Куроо почти выветрился, но Ойкаве она все равно кажется самой родной вещью в этом доме. 

Ойкава тяжело вздыхает, щелкая пультом, пока не останавливается на какой-то развлекательной программе – просто чтобы не было так тихо. 

Он утыкается в телефон. В нем сотни сообщений, тысячи слов, которые они сказали друг другу за все то время, что были вместе. В нем совместные фотографии, которые Ойкава рассматривает изо дня в день. Каждую деталь, каждую черту лица, каждую улыбку. От этого ни хрена не легче, но перестать так себя мучить выше его сил. 

Они договорились молчать. Не писать, не набирать номер, не пытаться связаться. Тогда это казалось правильным решением. Тогда Ойкава еще не знал, насколько тяжело будет ему следовать. 

Он сотни раз за эти дни порывался написать хоть что-то. Хоть одно слово, хоть банальное «как дела», но удалял сообщения, не отправляя.

Куроо все равно не ответит. Он так и сказал. Ойкава согласился.

Ойкава в тысячный раз пишет сообщение и гасит экран до того, как отправляет. Он должен быть сильным, он же принял все условия, так какого черта.

Ойкава кутается в плед, закрывается в него с головой. Тепло. Когда работает телевизор, кажется, что он не один. Обманчивое успокоение.

Сон все равно не идет. Стоит только немного погрузиться в дремоту, как особо сильный удар сердца заставляет подскочить. Ойкава старается отдышаться, сердце бьется, как после сильного испуга. Ойкава думает, что его собственное тело его ненавидит и желает ему зла.

Ойкава держится целый день, переползая из одного угла квартиры в другой; бесконечно проверяет телефон. Бросает его в гостиной, решая больше не трогать, но через несколько минут возвращается, разблокирует, только чтобы убедиться – уведомлений нет.

Ойкава держится до самой ночи.

Ойкава сдается.

Пишет «привет» и нажимает отправить до того, как передумывает. Следом летит «не могу без тебя» и «невероятно скучаю»

Ойкаву прорывает. Он пишет о том, что ставит кружки на подставку и пьет его любимый чай. Что кутается в плед и закрывает глаза, представляя, что телевизор – это болтающий Куроо. Что носит его футболку, не снимая, и никак не постирает полотенце, потому что оно хранит его запах. Пишет о том, как сложно без него засыпать и грустно просыпаться. Рассказывает, как прокручивает в голове момент, как Куроо стоит со спортивной сумкой у двери. Как дверь за ним закрывается. О том, что кусок в горло не лезет. И о том, что они договорились не писать друг другу и Ойкава с этим согласился, но не сдержался, пишет тоже. 

На извинениях за это телефон пиликает ответным сообщением.

«Господи, Ойкава, – пишет Куроо. – Я так и знал, что ты устроишь нечто подобное».

«Это всего лишь командировка».

«Мне жаль, что она выпала на твой отпуск, но прекрати драматизировать».

«Ты же говорил, что будешь слишком занят даже для сообщений», – быстро набирает Ойкава в ответ, как-то сразу успокаиваясь и чувствуя невероятный голод.

«Я решил потратить всю зарплату на роуминг и рискнуть работой, придется тебе меня кормить».

«Я тоже скучаю», – добавляет он следом. 

«И прекрати таскать мои футболки, и ты обещал постирать полотенца, не отлынивай». 

«Ойкава», – пишет Куроо, когда сообщение остается без ответа. Не в характере Ойкавы оставлять последнее слово за кем-то другим.

 

– Да? – отвечает Ойкава на входящий.

– Ты где пропал?

– Еду заказывал.

– Сволочь ты все-таки, – после паузы говорит Куроо и добавляет: – Не ходи никуда в воскресенье, а то я не попаду домой.

– Хорошо, – улыбается Ойкава в трубку.

– И не вздумай потерять и мои ключи тоже. А то прибью.

– Да пожалуйста, только возвращайся.

– Я теб… – начинает Куроо, но связь прерывается короткими гудками.

– Я тебя тоже, – улыбается Ойкава, сбрасывая звонок.


	4. Сколько потребуется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ШВ 4.0 для команды Ойкава / Куроо, бета Мозилла
> 
> Соулмейт-ау, в которой на теле человека появляется имя того, с которым переспал его соулмейт. Юмор, повседневность, нецензурная лексика  
> Куроо страдает, пока его соулмейт ведет довольно разгульную жизнь.

До четырнадцати лет Куроо мечтал встретить своего соулмейта. Он, как и многие, вырос на историях, в которых люди находят друг друга и причиняют друг другу счастье. Не обязательно, конечно, встречаться именно с соулмейтом, но отношения с другими людьми доставляют некоторые неудобства. 

Первое имя на бедре Куроо появилось как раз в четырнадцать лет. Его соулмейт переспал с неким «Ивайзуми Хаджиме». Куроо очень хотел думать, что соулмейт примерно одного с ним возраста. Это было бы просто отлично, на самом деле. Но начать половую жизнь в четырнадцать… В этом, в принципе, ничего такого, Куроо и сам мог бы поступить так же, просто не до того было. 

К семнадцати годам Куроо решает, что его соулмейт явно старше него и та еще блядь. Как иначе объяснить появление новых имен с периодичностью раз в несколько недель. 

К двадцати одному году Куроо своего соулмейта ненавидит. К этому времени имена покрывают его ноги от икр до бедер, торс и руки по локоть. Сам Куроо такой бурной жизнью похвалиться не может. Максимум, чем он смог отомстить – всего несколько интрижек. По сравнению с соулмейтом Куроо монашка и почти девственник. Но иначе он не может. Выяснилась неожиданная подробность: ему чувства нужны, чтобы спать с кем-то. И это чертовски мешает наслаждаться жизнью и местью.

На улице адское пекло. Филиал ада, как надеется Куроо, именно того круга, где страдают распутные соулмейты. Но за что тогда ему все это? Куроо смотрит на прогноз погоды, который безжалостно показывает что-то выше тридцати пяти по Цельсию. Смотрит в окно, за которым солнце плавит асфальт. На небе ни облачка и, господи, это катастрофа на самом деле. Куроо мог бы перенести встречу еще раз, который уже, пятый? Но тогда разговоры Бокуто на тему «бро так не поступают, и вообще, бро ли ты мне еще, бро, вылезай из берлоги на свет божий» будут длиться часами. Лучше сдохнуть под солнцем. Куроо решительно распахивает шкаф и достает рубашку и джинсы. Шорты и майка подошли бы намного больше, но в них он выглядит, как эксперимент двинутого татуировщика, которому захотелось набить на клиенте случайные имена, а Куроо почему-то не смог от этого отказаться. Поэтому теперь он старательно закатывает рукава довольно плотной рубашки так, чтобы максимально оголить руки, но при этом не показать имена. Немного подумав, он делает тоже самое с джинсами – голые щиколотки, конечно, от жары не спасают, но хоть какое-то утешение. 

Куроо критически осматривает получившегося недохипстера в зеркале и клянет Бокуто, которого почему-то не устраивают посиделки в квартире. По большей части это все ради Куроо. Если он так и не будет выходить из дома все каникулы, то к началу нового семестра разучится разговаривать с людьми. Бокуто это понимает. Куроо это понимает. Он даже благодарен Бокуто за то, как тот мастерски игнорирует язвительные замечания в ответ на все попытки вытащить Куроо в свет. И за настойчивость, которая в итоге увенчалась успехом, благодарен. Но какого все-таки черта. Жара причиняет много неудобств, ведь даже сквозь тонкую ткань летних рубашек просматриваются издевательски большие и яркие черные иероглифы. Из-за этого люди на него пялятся. Пялятся так, будто это Куроо самая настоящая блядь, а не его неведомый соулмейт. В размышлениях о том, почему его вообще волнует мнение каких-то левых людей, проходит дорога до метро. 

Поезд оглушает прохладой. Только тут Куроо может дышать полной грудью в совсем не летних шмотках. Стоит в конце вагона, остывает после палящего солнца, рассматривает украдкой людей. Кто-то с обручальными кольцами и без имен на открытых участках кожи, кто-то просто без имен, а у кого-то имена действительно похожи на татуировки. У одной девушки – она стоит совсем рядом – имя выведено красивой вязью по ключице. Куроо даже думает, что, может, это не похождения соулмейта, а правда татуировка. А то если шрифт у всех разный, то какого черта ему достались черные, жирные, грубые иероглифы? 

По дороге к кафе Куроо успевает по второму кругу проклясть лето, Бокуто и своего соулмейта. Конечно же, он заблудился, конечно же, «новое суперинтересное, ты представляешь, с совами!» кафе оказалось в какой-то непонятной подворотне.

– Ну, как оно? – спрашивает Бокуто наконец оторвавшись от пернатых. Они сидят за столиком в самом углу, с наслаждением потягивая кофе со льдом. В зале работает кондиционер, и это спасает, но ощущение, что лето проникло под кожу и опаляет жаром изнутри, никак не проходит.

– Блядствует, – вздыхает Куроо. Новое имя появилось буквально сегодня ночью и лишило надежды надеть довольно длинные, но все-таки шорты. 

– Может, найти его? 

– Как ты себе это представляешь? 

– Жаль, надписи не появляются по желанию. 

– Не представляешь, как, – вздыхает Куроо, пальцами стирает конденсат со стакана, этими же пальцами трет лоб: приятно, прохладно.

– Придумал, переспи с кем-то знаменитым! Соулмейт увидит имя, найдет человека и узнает, с кем тот спал.

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – повторяется Куроо. – Прихожу я такой к знаменитости, говорю: «Давай переспим, моему соулмейту, как придет, передашь вот этот адрес». А тот такой: «Да, конечно, без проблем», И охрана его или черт знает кто там со знаменитостями ходит, такая: «Да, трахайтесь на здоровье, мы тут на стреме постоим». 

– Ну, тогда я не знаю, – искренне грустно тянет Бокуто.

– Никакой от тебя пользы.

– Сам-то что-то можешь придумать?

– Нет, я тоже бесполезный, – тоже грустно вздыхает Куроо. Повисает тишина. Даже Бокуто не прерывает ее довольно долго: то ли правда сочувствует чужому горю, то ли наболтался с совами и на Куроо сил не хватает. Хотя быть такого не может.

– Да ладно, – вскидывается Куроо, заставляя Бокуто вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

– Что?

Куроо молчит, чувствуя привычное уже жжение теперь на запястье. На коже проступают иероглифы, тут же становясь яркими, как и все прошлые.

– Три часа дня! Три часа дня гребаной субботы! Второе имя за сутки! – бесится Куроо, опуская рукав, застегивая манжет на запястье.

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно сделать. 

– Еще одна гениальная идея? – раздраженно отзывается Куроо.

– Да, тебе надо расслабиться! Оторваться, найти себе кого-то.

– Как? На мне скоро живого места не останется. Представляю, как человек это видит и сбегает в туман.

– Но это же не ты блядствуешь, а твой соулмейт. 

– Да какая разница? Это выглядит стремно. Мне вот интересно, как скоро имена будут появляться у меня на лице? А когда место кончится, то что? Вторым слоем пойдут? 

– Да не переживай ты так, найдешь ты своего соулмейта.

– И убью.

– За что?

– И правда, за что? За то, что я выгляжу, как жертва долбанутого татуировщика? За то, что не могу одеваться по погоде, потому что почти все мое тело в чужих именах? 

– Ты злым каким-то стал, – вздыхает Бокуто, одним глотком допивая остатки кофе. – Решено, идем сегодня в клуб. 

– Не хочу я никуда идти, – вяло отмахивается Куроо. Слишком вяло, таким «вяло» Бокуто не переубедить.

– Мне нужно сгонять переодеться, а ты можешь и так идти, – он окидывает Куроо оценивающим взглядом. – Только лицо повеселее бы.

– Сгоняю домой, возьму там запасное, – хмыкает Куроо, но уже не спорит. А почему бы и нет? Секса у него не было уже давно: отчего-то смущала перспектива того, что другой человек увидит список имен. И пусть это не приключения самого Куроо, но все равно, есть в этом нечто смущающее. Кажется, даже Бокуто не представляет масштаб трагедии в полной мере – все-таки Куроо не бегает перед ним голышом. Зато Бокуто предлагает веселый вечер в клубе. Глупо отказываться. Кто знает, может следующее имя появится у Куроо на лбу, и тогда он точно перестанет выходить из дома. 

 

– Ты лицо забыл сменить, – первое, что говорит Бокуто, когда они встречаются второй раз за день. Теперь перед входом в какой-то дофига шумный и дофига модный клуб. Музыку слышно даже с улицы, шкаф на входе придирчиво осматривает внешний вид каждого посетителя, тщательно проверяет документы, довольно сильно прореживая очередь.

– Вдруг нас не впустят? – кисло улыбается Куроо, пока они медленно продвигаются ко входу.

– Впустят, – отвечает Бокуто. Откуда только такая уверенность?

Бокуто прав. Охранник проверяет документы, осматривает их вполне обычный – рубашки да джинсы – прикид и кивает, позволяя войти.

В первое мгновение Куроо, кажется, глохнет от безумных басов. Громкая музыка, отражаясь от стен не очень большого клуба, бьет по ушам, вворачивается в голову легкой болью. Светомузыка слепит, Куроо щурится, дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к мельтешению красок. Людей в клубе довольно много, несмотря на серьезный отсев на входе. Бокуто, схватив Куроо за запястье, уверенно проталкивается через толпу к бару. Ведет себя так, будто все выходные зависает в подобных местах. Может, так оно и есть: ведь это Куроо никуда, кроме универа, не выходит, а Бокуто наверняка живет активной социальной жизнью. Интересно, может, его соулмейт тоже офигевает от количества имен? Про личную жизнь своего бро Куроо знает непозволительно мало для такой близкой дружбы. Чаще всего они обсуждают его – Куроо – проблемы.

– А у тебя? Есть хоть одно имя? – Куроо говорит громко, чтобы перекричать музыку. 

– Неа, – кричит Бокуто в ответ, тут же заваливается на стойку и теперь уже кричит что-то бармену, протягивая кредитку.

– Везет тебе, – вздыхает Куроо, плюхаясь на барный стул. 

– Думаешь? – Бокуто падает на соседний. – А вдруг он умер? 

И правда. Куроо не знает, что сказать. Бокуто привел его сюда, чтобы развеселить, а в итоге Куроо заражает своего друга вирусом меланхолии. Воздушно-капельным, без возможности спастись. Просто отлично.

– Итак, – Бокуто широко улыбается, наблюдая, как бармен бьет стаканами по стойке, потом берет один – в нем все шипит и пенится, – и вручает Куроо, второй забирая себе. – За отличный вечер с удачным продолжением! – он чокается своим стаканом со стаканом Куроо и выпивает все залпом. Куроо, чуть не поперхнувшись, повторяет за ним.

– Еще? – улыбается Бокуто, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Или сперва выберешь, к кому подкатить?

– Еще, – просто отвечает Куроо. Если и не найдет никого, так хоть напьется и натанцуется, а это он любит. Танцевать. Хотя напиваться, видимо, тоже. Следующий коктейль Куроо глотает тоже махом, как заправский алкоголик. Пузырьки забавно щекочут горло, прохлада растекается по телу приятной волной, стирая ощущения раскаленного лета. Куроо довольно облизывается, окидывая взглядом людей в клубе. Голову ведет необычно быстро. Куроо не помнит, чтобы вот так сразу пьянел. С другой стороны, он не помнит, когда в последний раз вообще пил. В руках оказывается еще один стакан, его Куроо тоже выпивает залпом.

– Это же не текила-бум, можно пить и подольше, – тянет Бокуто, совсем немного отпивая из своего бокала. Так вот в чем причина такой реакции: от текилы Куроо пьянел моментально. Порой казалось, что ему достаточно облизать горлышко бутылки, чтобы захмелеть. Бокуто об этом прекрасно знает. Знает и поэтому решил начать с текилы? Чтобы Куроо как можно быстрее напился и расслабился? Ужасно так поступать с другом. Бокуто молодец. 

Куроо как раз тянется рассказать Бокуто о том, что тот очень хороший, но тут его взгляд падает на других посетителей, сидящих за стойкой. Еще до того, как Куроо фокусируется на сидящем через два стула от них парне, до ушей доносится его смех, перекрывающий музыку. Куроо думает, что быть такого не может – слишком шумно в клубе, слишком долбит музыка, слишком много басов – всего слишком. Потом он осознает, что просто увидел, что парень правда смеется – открыто, запрокинув голову, приоткрыв губы – и мозг Куроо сам придумал ему смех. Еще через мгновение, когда окружение, наконец, приобретает резкость, а яркий луч так удобно выхватывает из мельтешения цветов лицо незнакомца, Куроо понимает, что тот чертовски красив. И еще он понимает, что смелости подойти и познакомиться в нем чертовски мало. Вообще нет. 

Куроо дергается от тычка Бокуто и чуть не летит на пол со стула. 

– Иди познакомься, – просто говорит Бокуто. Он бы смог. Просто встал бы и подошел к заинтересовавшему его человеку. И заболтал. И очаровал. Куроо точно знает, он много раз такое видел. Еще он точно знает, что сам общается так, будто перечитал тупых книг по подкатам. Конечно, если узнать его получше, окажется, что Куроо остроумен, общителен, весел, заботлив – просто мечта. Но вот первый разговор порой заканчивался так, что до второго и не доходило вовсе. Но, конечно, причина отсутствующей личной жизни – это имена на теле, а не неспособность завести с понравившемся человеком нормальный разговор.

– Это гей-клуб? 

– Нет.

– Тогда как я к нему подойду? Может, он не из наших?

Бокуто снова оборачивается на парня, беззастенчиво его рассматривая.

– Да нет, он гей. Ну или, как минимум, работает на два лагеря. 

– Почему ты так уверен? – спрашивает Куроо. На самом деле ему и доказательства не нужны. Просто набраться бы где-то смелости.

– За то время, что я на него смотрю, его рука опустилась с плеча сидящего рядом парня на его поясницу. И уверяю, если бы он стоял, то рука была бы уже на заднице.

«И почему это он так трогает всяких парней?!» – хотел бы возмутиться Куроо, но с чего это вообще его задевает? Он просто увидел парня, просто зацепила его красота – светло-каштановые волосы, аккуратно уложенные, в тонких пальцах – бокал, светлая майка не скрывает красивых сильных рук, покатых плеч. Вообще ничего не скрывает на самом деле. Сидящие между ними люди мешают рассмотреть все в подробностях, но то, что удается увидеть, очень и очень нравится Куроо. Так сильно, что не получается переключиться на что-то другое. В какой-то момент Куроо понимает, что парень, чуть наклонившись вперед, чтобы люди не закрывали обзор, смотрит прямо на него. Во всяком случае, траектория его взгляда проходит как раз там, где сидит, облокотившись на стойку, Куроо. Незнакомец салютует стаканом и отпивает коктейль, медленно обхватывая трубочку губами. Куроо за это время успел бы всосать весь бокал, но напиток в стакане незнакомца едва уменьшается. Куроо берет свой коктейль – спасибо, бро, поставщик бухла этим вечером, – и салютует в ответ, думая, что если этот взгляд направлен не на него, то выглядит он сейчас очень тупо; отпивает, тут же давится, потому что незнакомец выпускает трубочку изо рта и медленно и, господи, как пошло и красиво, облизывается, не сводя взгляда с Куроо. Куроо надрывно кашляет. Это еще лучше его типичных тупых подкатов. Просто «как отвадить от себя понравившегося человека, даже не разговаривая с ним», пособие от Куроо Тецуро. Но незнакомец только улыбается широко и заразительно. Куроо улыбнулся бы в ответ, но откашляться все не получается – подавиться алкоголем не самая приятная вещь на свете. 

– Ты в порядке? – Бокуто от души бьет по спине, надеясь помочь. Куроо надеется, что его ребра выдержат и не треснут от такой помощи. 

– Да, – хрипло отвечает Куроо, глядя на Бокуто. Когда он возвращает взгляд на то место, где сидит незнакомец, там уже никого нет. Бокуто тоже оглядывается, но понять, куда ушел тот парень, очень сложно в этой толпе. Куроо только вздыхает, готовясь сказать что-то о своей неудачливости в общем и этом провале в частности, как совсем рядом, перекрывая музыку, раздается: 

– Привет. 

Тот самый незнакомец стоит рядом, приветливо улыбаясь. И как такое может быть, вблизи он кажется еще красивее, чем издалека. Это просто невозможно. Неужели это все из-за алкоголя? Но Куроо не чувствует себя пьяным в хлам, скорее, просто расслабленным, с легким туманом в голове. 

– Ты на меня так пялишься, что я подумал, может, мы знакомы. Подошел проверить, и нет, я тебя точно не знаю.

– Это очень тупой подкат, – усмехается Куроо, будто это не его откровенно пристальный взгляд заставил незнакомца подойти.

– Есть идеи получше? – смеется парень. – Я могу вернуться на свое место и подождать, пока ты ко мне подойдешь и заговоришь. 

– Нет, – честно отвечает Куроо и улыбается.

Неожиданно, они сразу находят общий язык. Еще более неожиданно Куроо чувствует чужую руку на пояснице. И это такое давно забытое ощущение, что он на мгновение даже замирает, а сердце бьется быстрее от легких поглаживаний. А когда чужие прохладные пальцы скользят под рубашку, Куроо чуть не давится снова, на этот раз воздухом. 

Совсем неожиданно Бокуто радостно прощается и уходит. Вроде как помогает, оставив их наедине, но Куроо теряется. 

– К тебе или в отель? – губы парня почти касаются уха Куроо, а дыхание щекочет шею.

Благослови боже решительных незнакомцев. И когда сам Куроо растерял всю свою обычную уверенность и напористость?

– Ко мне, – просто отвечает он и тут же поворачивается к выходу из клуба, надеясь, что это все не шутка и парень последует за ним. На улице даже страшно оборачиваться: вдруг позади никого? Но вот он, здесь, все так же улыбается широко, все такой же красивый, хотя градус алкоголя в крови Куроо уже должен был снизиться. Есть шанс, что и на утро он будет все таким же. Куроо старается посмотреть ему в глаза, еще неплохо бы имя спросить, но взгляд постоянно падает на губы. Хочется поцеловать.

Куроо терпит, пока они стоят у клуба и ждут такси. Куроо терпит, пока такси едет по пустынным улицам. Куроо терпит, пока они заходят в подъезд. Для человека, у которого секса не было очень давно, его терпение достойно памятника.

Куроо перестает терпеть в лифте. Притягивает парня к себе за плечи и сразу же целует в губы. Тот отвечает и, черт, почему лифт так быстро приехал? Куроо даже не успевает толком распробовать поцелуй, как, звякнув, двери открываются. Его стон – само разочарование, так что все еще незнакомец тихо смеется.

– У нас вся ночь впереди, – многообещающе говорит он, подталкивая Куроо к выходу. 

Они продолжают прямо в прихожей. Едва стянули обувь, как Куроо снова прижимает незнакомца – на этот раз к стене – и продолжает то, что начал в лифте. Тот отвечает. Горячо, охотно, напористо. Еще немного, и Куроо трахнет его прямо посреди узкого коридора.

– Кровать, – выдыхает незнакомец, на мгновение прервав поцелуй.

– Не любишь эксперименты? – скалится Куроо.

– Не в первую встречу. 

Куроо замирает на мгновение, а потом, взяв парня за руку, ведет в спальню. Свет не включает, но темнота не кромешная, незнакомец только присвистнул, едва стянув с Куроо рубашку и увидев все имена.

– Да у тебя соулмейт блядь, – тихо смеется он.

– Еще какая, – шепчет в поцелуй Куроо, стягивая с парня майку, под которой девственно чистая и потрясающе горячая кожа. – А у тебя?..

– Несколько, на спине, – он не дает проверить, толкая Куроо на кровать, нависая сверху. И правда, это можно обсудить и завтра, сейчас есть дела поважнее.

Утро доброе, утро не приносит похмелье. Оно приходит с солнечными лучами, заглядывающими в окно, и непривычным ощущением человека рядом. Куроо сладко зевает, не собираясь еще вставать, подползает ближе, обнимает парня, прижимаясь грудью к спине. И так хорошо и уютно, как давно не было. Наверное, даже никогда.

Кайф длится недолго: незнакомец вздыхает, разворачивается лицом, отстраняясь немного. Открывает глаза – взгляд затуманенный, заспанный. И он все еще красив. Слава богу.

– У тебя еще одно имя, – парень протягивает руку и касается шеи Куроо.

– Да блядь, – не может сдержаться Куроо. На шее? Серьезно? Ему теперь в водолазках ходить?

– Куроо Тецуро, – сонно бормочет незнакомец, обводя контур иероглифов. 

– Да? – отзывается Тецуро.

– Это имя у тебя на шее. 

– Это мое имя, – говорит Куроо и тут же замирает. Осознание приходит с трудом. Еще не отошедший от бурной ночи и долгого сна мозг никак не хочет работать. 

– Так это я…

– Ты…

– Твой соулмейт, блядь. Если ты не переспал с кем-то еще, пока я дрых.

Куроо резко вскакивает с кровати и, как был, голым бежит в ванную.

– Быть этого не может, – он стоит перед зеркалом, снова и снова проводит по имени на шее. Да, его имя. Совершенно точно. Он даже пытается стереть надпись, вдруг это просто маркер и чья-то тупая шутка. Вот только чья? Незнакомец имени не знал. Выяснил? Да какая разница, если иероглифы не стираются.

Куроо возвращается в комнату и резко сдергивает с незнакомца покрывало.

– На тебе тогда должно было появиться твое имя, – говорит Куроо в ответ на возмущения. Тот старается забрать покрывало обратно, недовольно ворча, но Куроо переворачивает его на живот и рассматривает спину. Рассматривает свою не очень бурную личную жизнь. Одно имя незнакомо.

– Ойкава Тоору, – читает Куроо.  
– Ммм? – тянет Ойкава.

 

– Что там пишут? – Куроо валяется на кровати, рядом – Ойкава, сосредоточенно читающий статьи на смартфоне. Уже вечер, они провели весь день у Куроо, вылезая из постели только до ванной и за едой. 

– Пишут, что если соулмейты нашли друг друга, то имена исчезают.

– Так какого черта? – Куроо приподнимает покрывало, смотрит на свою грудь – имена на месте.

– Я не знаю, – смеется Ойкава, тыкая в экран.

– И почему ты такая блядь? 

– Тебя искал, – ехидно улыбается Ойкава, поворачиваясь, и смотрит Куроо в глаза. – Может, со второго раза получится?

– Думаешь? – Куроо задумчиво ведет ладонью по руке Ойкавы, гладит плечо, шею, касается пальцами губ. Ойкава легонько целует их и трогает языком:

– Я готов пытаться столько, сколько нужно.

Куроо, конечно, тоже готов.


End file.
